


Your Pulse Says Otherwise

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian discover something about each other in the sex bot store.</p><p>Gowashthelights tempted me with tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Say you don’t like me all you want. Your pulse says otherwise.”

John looked dazed for a second, frowning slightly, lips parted as he listened to Dorian’s words. Then he looked around at his partner. “What?” he asked raising one eyebrow slightly, his hazel eyes almost the color of caramel in the bright light, and suddenly wide and sincere.

“Precisely.”

“I never said I didn’t like you Dorian.”

“Really John?” Dorian said moving a step closer and looking up into John’s eyes. “‘I’m required to ride with a synthetic’, ‘I get the synthetic with the bleeding heart’. ‘You report what happened in there and you’ll find yourself bouncing down the 604’,” Dorian said in John’s own voice. He reeled off a few more choice phrases John didn’t remember saying as they walked out to the cruiser. Finally Dorian added, “Plus, you didn’t even say ‘hello’ when we first met. And Rudy told me about what you said man, ‘One of the crazy ones’? Really you could be nicer to me, I’m-”

John had heard enough. He shoved Dorian away from him and then pushed harder until Dorian got the hint and let himself be moved. John crowded him against the car door and ran a hand over his partner’s chest, the other clasped Dorian’s shoulder before smoothing up his strong neck, into his soft hair. While Dorian kept their eyes locked John moved in to brush their lips together, gently at first until he could gauge Dorian’s reaction. He saw Dorian’s disco face immediately and felt strong arms surround him as he was wrapped up in his partner’s embrace, firm hands bringing their bodies close as their lips crushed together. John’s tongue pushed inside, touching and searching, coming back to lick at the inside of Dorian’s upper lip and tugging it in between his own lips. They groaned at the same moment and John licked into his mouth again and pressed himself firmly against Dorian’s body to make sure he felt exactly how much John liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s my pulse now, D?” John asked, breathing hard and feeling his heart thump in his chest.

“122bpm John.”

“Precise.”

“I like precision.”

“I know you do.” John lunged back in for another kiss, and brought both hands to Dorian’s face for a moment, feeling smooth skin and noting the light show between his fingers as he opened his eyes. Dorian grabbed a handful of John’s jacket and his other hand slid down to John’s ass, giving John a further jolt of pleasure as his cock was firmly pressed against Dorian’s. John knew exactly what was in Dorian’s pants and he drew back gasping as he remembered their conversation in the cruiser when Dorian had overshared.

“We should leave John,” Dorian said, not in his normal calming tone John had to admit, but outwardly he looked unfazed by all this, apart from a few blue threads of light retreating from his temples.

“Why? We’re outside a sex bot store, I don’t think they’d mind.”

“John,” Dorian put a hand on his chest to keep John at bay while he shook his head at him. “No. There must be somewhere we can go.”

“Erm,” John said, only able to think in one second intervals right now.

“Your apartment?” Dorian suggested and now John understood him.

“Oh, you wanna…?” John was suddenly alive to the fact that hell yeah he liked Dorian, but hell  _no_  he had not thought about taking those feelings any further than his own right hand, until twenty minutes ago.

“Do you, John?”

John nodded. Yes, yes he did.

Dorian smiled widely. “Ok then, shall I drive?”

“What? No, D, just get in the car. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian attempts to raise John's heart rate some more.

“Where do you want to do this John?” Dorian asked as they stood just inside John’s front door.

“Right here,” John said grabbing at Dorian’s jacket and pulling it off his broad shoulders.

Dorian’s expression stayed calm, but his light show started up and he smiled as John took hold of the hem of his shirt, pushing up the fabric and smoothing his hands over Dorian’s chest. Dorian raised his arms up and let John take it off, then reached out for the buttons on John’s shirt and soon enough had it over his shoulders and down his arms. As soon as it was off, John found himself with strong arms around him as he was hoisted up. He wrapped his legs around Dorian, who clearly didn’t notice his partner’s weight at all, and held fast to Dorian’s neck as he walked them across the room. Within a moment John was sitting on his long glass-topped table.

“Nice choice,” he said as Dorian’s hands found John’s belt. “You know I eat here, right?” But Dorian didn’t seem to hear, he was single-mindedly removing John’s boots. Once they were off he looked up again.

“Lift up a bit,” he said quietly and John shifted so Dorian could slip his pants and boxers off in one move. The glass was cold on John’s ass.

“Have you thought about this before?” John asked as he hungrily watched his partner taking off his own pants. He wanted to help but it didn’t look as if he was needed, Dorian appeared very well-prepared.

“Yes John. Haven’t you?” John shook his head but he grinned a little - yeah he had, of course he had. His partner was infuriating, overemotional, and made to look like John’s perfect man. John had thought about this, but it was at the back of his mind because they were partners, because D was a robot and because he hadn’t known it would be reciprocated, until earlier today.

Dorian smiled back and reached out to cup John’s face in his hand. “Come here.”

John didn’t have to be asked twice. Their lips met and it was as if a floodgate opened and all their repressed urges came out in a flurry of hands, lips, and tongues. Dorian shoved John backwards and climbed on as they bumped back onto the table and continued kissing.

Dorian still had on his boxer briefs which John quickly slid his hands into so he could grab at his ass, while he pushed his tongue further into his partner’s mouth and felt the thrill of Dorian groaning in response. John gasped into Dorian’s mouth and moved a hand between their bodies so he could press gently at Dorian’s chest, trying half-heartedly to get a little air.

Eventually Dorian did pull back from their kiss but he didn’t let up as he kissed down John’s jaw and bit lightly at his neck, moving his warm, soft lips down John’s body and onto his chest, following gently massaging hands over John’s heated skin.

“John, I’m going to fuck you,” Dorian whispered as he continued kissing and stroking John’s skin, turning him into just a mess of moans and quivering muscles. Hearing Dorian’s whispered words his stomach flipped and he grabbed at his partner, raking his nails over soft skin.

“Yeah, D...oh fuck...” he cried out as Dorian sucked his cock between his lips and right to the back of his mouth. John felt him swallow around his cock head and almost leapt off the table, but Dorian had one arm thrown over John’s hips, and as he sucked, he braced John against the table and John could only grit out his pleasure as his hands went into Dorian’s hair.

By the time John thought he was almost going to come, Dorian had two fingers inside him, lubed from somewhere, and John was writhing with desire under his partner’s ministrations.

He cried out Dorian’s name again and Dorian came off his cock with a slurp, slipping his fingers out as well before grasping John’s hips with both hands and standing up. John cursed with frustration and longing, staring at his partner’s glowing skin as Dorian slid his arms under John’s legs one at a time, resting them over his forearms. Then he lined up his cock with John’s ass and John nodded to him, desperately heaving in breaths while they kept their eyes locked together. Dorian pushed gently but firmly inside. John gasped with every inch and clutched at Dorian’s arms as he tried to slow him down, only so he could prolong the pleasure. When Dorian seemed to be fully inside he leaned over to kiss John full on the mouth and John gratefully kissed him back, never ceasing his sounds of pure bliss brought on by what they were doing.

Dorian stood up again and pulled at John’s hips before leaning his hands down on the table, forcing John’s thighs a little closer to his chest. Then he began to move and John’s body was nudged into the table with each thrust of Dorian’s hips. John held on and had no idea how long he would last like this. He had never felt anything like it, not been in such a position before and could hardly believe he was here with Dorian.

When Dorian closed his eyes and started to call out John’s name softly, John lost it. He dug his fingers into Dorian’s skin, forcing himself further onto Dorian’s cock, grasped at his own cock and yanked at himself as he threw back his head and came with a final gasped out “D...”

He knew Dorian had come too, or whatever it was that his body was capable of, when Dorian relaxed his hold on John a little, and when John opened his eyes it was to see Dorian’s smiling face, blue eyes shining down at him.

“Impressive D,” John managed through panted breaths.

“I'm glad you think so John.”

“You mind if we move it to the bed next time?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re gonna need to help me up,” John said as Dorian eased out of his ass.

When they were both on their feet again Dorian said, “124bpm John, I think you need to relax.”

“Later,” John told him and pulled Dorian in for another kiss.


End file.
